Death Note: Una nueva oportunidad
by Yiari Aviles
Summary: La cita a llegado, L esta confuso con respecto a esta chica y su comentarios, parece que lo ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo protega a Kira...
1. QUE HAY DESPUES DE LA MUERTE

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Apenas hace 15 días e visto la serie de Death Note se me hizo una muy buena serie nn, aunque no tan bueno el final que le dieron al buenisimo de Ryuuzaki mejor conocido por todos por L, asi que este finc estara principalmente basado en este personaje, en el día que es asesinado por Rem, gracias al plan de Light (Kira).

L pronto se dara cuenta que existe otros seres a parte de los Shinigamis, seres celestiales que estan dispuestos a ayudar a como de lugar a los humanos aun a costa de su propia existencia….

1.- QUE HAY DESPUES DE LA MUERTE….

Frente a todos sus monitores aparecia el mensaje de "Archivos Borrados", con temor L pidio a los presentes en ese momento que buscaran al Shinigami Rem, pero era demasiado tarde, una punsada en su pecho le daba aviso que ese era su final, su mano dejaba caer la cuchara con el que preparaba su té, su cuerpo ya no respondia callendo lentamente de su asiento, pero fue a trapado por Light, que ironias de la vida pensaba el detective, su asesino habia amortiguado su caida, sus ojos azabache se posaron en los ojos miel de Kira, ahora estaba mas que seguro que Light Yagami era Kira pero ya nunca podria encontrar pruebas en contra de él, lo habia derrotado.

Pronto sus parpados los sintieron pesados, el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente mientras observava la risa malvada de Light que nunca podria olvidar, sintio como su cuerpo caia en un abismo profundo, esto debe ser un sueño se digo a si mismo, si el sueño eterno que le habia obsequiado Kira, no se resistio mas a su caida, no sabia lo que le deparaba, si el cielo o el infierno, su mente brillante hasta en ese momento no dejaba de deducir, si callera en el infierno, seguramente se la pasaria muy mal encontrandose a varios asesino que el mando a la carcel era muy probable que se vengarian haciendole un sin fin de cosas, pero no todo era tan malo muy pronto se encontraria tambien con Kira, ya que su predecesor ya fuera Near o Mello, lo descubririan tarde o temprano, y seguramente a la hora de su juicio celestial seria recluido en el infierno y el justoso lo risiviria. Por lo contrario si callera en el cielo, pronto veria a sus padres y se reencontraria con su querido Watari, por que este ultimo seguramente estaria en ese lugar, sonreia al pensar en su benefactor… pero pronto sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos, su cuerpo que yacia frio y en caida libre, era tomado por algo o por alguien, aquel acogedor abrazo, hizo que reaccionara abriendo un poco sus pupilas y girando su rostro para ver al ser que le provocaba ese reconfortante calor. Al principio fue difícil de distinguir, veia todo borroso, pero alcanzo a escuchar algo…

Perdonalo, por favor – decia aquel ser con voz suplicante – perdonalo el esta confundido no sabe lo que hace

Ryuuzaki, entre cerro los ojos, para aclarar su vista, al fin pudo observar aquellas pupilas tan oscuras como las suyas, bañadas en llanto, trato de girarse safansose de aquellos delgados brazos para consolar aquel ser, su sorpresa fue mayuscula, al ver ese par de hermosas alas, tratando de alzar el vuelo con dificultad, miles de plumas se desprendian de ellas, parecia como si pronto cairian los dos en ese abismo negro y profundo por el esfuerzo que le costaba a ese ser para salvarlo, el chico miro un poco mas alla, una luz pequeña se veia a lo lejos, aquel ser lo llevaba hacia ella, ya pronto llegarian, un ángel habia venido en su axulio, vaya que suerte al parecer el cielo lo acogeria, analisaba el detective, pero algunos mechones negros de los cabellos de aquel ángel lo habian sacado de su meditación, por primera vez se intereso en el rostro de aquel ser, de piel morena clara, ojos grandes y negros, boca mediana, nariz recta y ese hermoso cabello que calculando le podria llegar por debajo de la cintura, si figura, delgada y bien torneada, definitivamente un bello ángel, aunque el gesto de dolor y angustia que prevalecia en ese rostro no disminuia para nada su belleza. El detective no supo lo que paso a continuación, el movimiento repentino del ángel tirando fuertemente de el, dejando a este ser atrás callendo al abismo, fue lo ultimo que recordo de aquella experiencia sobrenatural.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su cuerpo salto un poco por inercia sus manos trataban de alcanzar a aquel ser, pero nada, habia despertado¿acaso habia sido un sueño?

¡Ryuuzaki¡Ryuuzaki!, gracias a dios estas bien¿que te paso? – preguntaba aun asombrado el Sr. Yagami.

¿Dónde, donde esta? – preguntaba el pelinegro semisentado bastante confundido, observando a todos los presentes incluyendo a Light que yacia tirado en el suelo con las orbitas de sus ojos a puntos de salir

Lo sentimos L, no pudimos hacer nada por el – Matsuda contestaba con la cabeza baja

¿Qué? Entonces tenemos que regresar por ella, rapido, aun puede estar en el abismo… - se reincorporaba el detective acercándose a su computador – Watari, pronto la limu… - el chico callo de pronto, aquel mensaje aun estaba en todos los monitores, no sabia lo que habia pasado, pero su realidad en aquellos momentos era dolorosa, su amigo, protector, casi un padre para el habia muerto - ¡WATARIIIIIIII! – por fin un grito de dolor salia de su garganta pegando con su puño en el escritorio.


	2. OTROS SERES

2.- OTROS SERES.

El funeral estaba por concluir, Watari había sido enterrado en el mausoleo de su familia, todos los que lo apreciaban estaban presentes, niños de todos aquellos orfanatos que había ayudado con sus donaciones, ya la mayoría se retiraba, Ryuuzaki aun estaba de parado enfrente de aquella construcción, aun no podía creer que su querido benefactor ahora yacía ahí sin vida.

L, no fue tu culpa, tu también pudiste haber muerto – trataba de consolarlo uno de sus compañeros del orfanato Near

Posiblemente lo estuve N – comentaba el chico – aunque no estoy muy seguro, a lo mejor fue solo un sueño

Esto te a alterado demasiado, deberías dejarme el caso – apoyaba su mano en el hombro de aquel chico medio encorvado.

No, gracias M, pero yo aun estoy a cargo de esta organización y nunca e dejado ningún caso

Solo te recuerdo que si metes asuntos personales nunca darás con Kira – insistía Melo

Lo haré, daré con ese maldito y vengare la muerte de Watari – Ryuuzaki apretaba sus puños al mismo tiempo que se giraba, su mirada azabache que se profundizaba aun mas por su ojeras buscaba a su sospechoso número uno.

Lo siento L, Light no soporta estos lugares, prefirió marcharse antes – comentaba el Sr. Yagami, al interpretar los movimientos de aquel chico.

Light, bastante alterado a su dormitorio, las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que no había podido aclarar sus dudas con aquel Shinigami, aquel que le había obsequiado el don para ser Dios en un nuevo mundo.

¿DONDÉ DEMONIO ESTAS, RYUK? – Light volteaba a todas partes tratando de localizarlo, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado – ¡RYUUUUUUUUK!

Light tranquilo, no deberías de gritar de esa manera o de nuevo caerán sobre ti la sospechas de que eres Kira, jajajajaja – aparecía tranquilamente el Shinigami dueño de la Death Note que poseía el pelirrojo.

No me interesa, además todos están en el funeral de Watari tratando de consolar al estupido de L – el chico encaraba aquel ser – ahora explícame que demonios fue lo que paso, mi plan era perfecto, Rem a escrito el nombre de Ryuuzaki en la libreta – pasando aquel objeto enfrente de esos ojos inexpresivos del Shinigami - el nombre verdadero de L, y no a pasado absolutamente NADA – tirando la Death Note a un lado y cruzándose de brazos – dime Ryuk, ¿acaso de nuevo se te olvido comentarme algún detalle del Death Note? – el pelirrojo parecía que sacaba fuego por los ojos

Jo, no Light, te lo comente todo – sonreía y después devoraba una manzana al ver que el pelirrojo le daba la espalda exasperado – pero….

¿Pero…? – el chico de nuevo lo encaraba

Al parecer "alguien" se preocupa por él – trataba de explicarse Ryuk, pero al notar la cara de incredulidad de su interlocutor trato de dar mas detalles – si ya sabes cosas del otro mundo – sonreía el ser.

¿Otro mundo?, se mas claro – exigía

Que acaso pensaste que solo habíamos Shinigamis en estos negocios, jajajaja Light pensé que todo lo sabias - poniéndose de cabeza

Uffff – dejándose caer sobre una silla – bueno eso ya no importa ya que ahora sabemos el verdadero nombre de ese bastardo – sonreía el pelirrojo

Jojojo – se burlaba el dios de la muerte, mientras observaba al chico mirándolo con cara de incredulidad y levantando una ceja – Light, no has entendido que los humanos que son salvados por algunos de nosotros se les transfiere el tiempo de vida de aquel ser, y para colmo ese chico no fue ayudado por cualquier ser, así que ahora el Death Note no tiene efecto en él

¿QUEEEEEEEE? – se paraba de un salto Ligth, pero reflexionaba un poco tranquilizándose – no importa ese estupido ser seguro pago con su vida por entrometerse en mis planes – sonreía, pero miraba de reojo a Ryuk - ¿o a caso no es así? – le interrogaba

Jajajajaja, ya te diste cuenta de cual especial es ese ser, eres muy inteligente Light, jajajajaja – haciendo marometas en el aire

Mmmmm de todos modos rompió con una de las reglas, de alguna forma lo habrán castigado, dime cual fue su castigo Ryuk – ordenaba Kira

Pues le quitaron algo muy valioso para ese ser, sus alas, y ahora vagara en este mundo con el tiempo de vida mortal de L, jajajaja seria divertido encontrarnos a ese angelucho, jajajaja – reía sin parar

Con que un ángel, jajajaja – sus ojos ardían como el fuego – lo encontrare y lo castigare, no dejare que se meta en mis planes, seré el dios de este nuevo mundo jajajajaja – aquella risa se extendía hasta el exterior de la casa, mientras en una de las esquinas de esta, una silueta entre las sombras se abrazaba así misma sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser.


	3. EL QUE BUSCA ENCUENTRA

3.- EL QUE BUSCA ENCUENTRA…

Las hojas de los árboles caían sin cesar, lo que podía hacer el viento, un elemento poderoso según su intensidad, derribando a su antojo todo tipo de hojas inservibles o no, un proceso que ningún humano podía detener ya que la sabia naturaleza así lo había creado… Si la naturaleza es sabia, reflexionaba Ryuuzaki, alejando su vista de aquel panorama otoñal y fijándola en su compañero de clases en ese momento, sin duda ahora su enemigo. El detective reanudo pronto las clases después de aquel hecho tan doloroso para el, no quería perder ningún movimiento del pelirrojo ahora menos que antes, seria su sombra, su otra mitad, aun que ya no estuviera encadenado a el, sabia que pronto daría un paso en falso y…

Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, ¿me estas poniendo atención? – preguntaba Light un poco exasperado

Ups, si lo siento Light, ¿que me decías? – L trataba de parecer normal, llevando su dedo índice a la boca, sin separar la vista de su interlocutor.

Mira ya se que estas pasando por un mal momento, y te comentaba, que no hay ningún problema en que me dejes hacer el trabajo para la clase junto con la nueva chica – posando su mirada en aquella figura que se dirigía a ellos - así tu podrás seguir con la investigación sin estos pequeños "percances" de la escuela – sonreía Light saludando a la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos – hola Yiari, me da mucho gusto que te halla tocado trabajar con nosotros, veras Ryuuzaki no podrá acompañarnos ya que esta muy ocupado, pero yo me encargare de su parte del trabajo... – sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por el detective.

No te preocupes por mi Light, estoy bien – sin quitarle la vista de encima al pelirrojo – haré con ustedes el trabajo, y ¿dime que planeaban hacer? – "Seguramente van a planear su nueva lista de asesinatos, y pretendes usar a la nueva estudiante convencerla para que te ayude" trataba de deducir el detective.

Propondría que fuéramos…– la voz de la chica apenas fue captada por L, que no despegaba su mirada de Light.

A la biblioteca – interrumpía L

¿Biblioteca? – decían al unísono Yiari y Light, mirándose extrañados.

Ryuuzaki, no te parece que la biblioteca ya es algo anticuado… - sonreía coquetamente el pelirrojo a la chica – podríamos ir a mi casa y bajar la información por la red

De ves en cuando consultar libros no seria una mala idea Light, además ya nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo pegados en frente del monitor – L tomaba de los antebrazos a la pareja, guiándola a ese solitario lugar llamado biblioteca...

Ryuuzaki, rápidamente inspeccionaba los estantes de libros, tomando algunos y vigilando al mismo tiempo a Kira que coqueteaba abiertamente con la chica, ya con un buen de libros apilados, se encamino hacia ellos…

"Lo siento pero tendré que deshacerme de esa chica, y tenerla ocupada en otra cosa, no es nada personal, pero es por su bien" – pensaba el chico, depositando al mismo tiempo la pila de libros en las manos de la chica – bueno pues manos a la obra, niña este será tu trabajo, sacaras un resumen de todos estos libros, con calma nadie te presiona, ahí nos das tu parte cuando puedas, Light y yo haremos…

Ey, espera un segundo – dejando caer los libros sobre una de las mesas – si piensas que soy una inútil para trabajar junto con los mejores estudiantes de esta escuela estas muy equivocado – la reacción de la chica había dejado sorprendido a L, que por fin se dignaba a mirarla, pero al hacerlo su sorpresa fue mayor, donde había vistos esa cara, sabia que la conocía, aquellos hermosos ojos tan negros como los de el, lo habían dejado sin habla, recorrió en un instante las curvas de todo ese hermoso cuerpo, su piel color arena, parecía ser tan suave, y esos labios que no paraban de moverse, al parecer aun reclamándole, pero el no escuchaba ningún sonido, y si así hubiera sido tan fácil seria callarla con un beso - are el trabajo por mi cuenta, y tu te puedes quedar con tus libros – la chica pasaba al lado del detective pero el la detuvo tomándola de la mano

Los veo en mi casa a las 10:00 A.M. – apenas si pudo articular palabras el detective sintió como Yiari, se zafaba bruscamente de la mano de el siguiendo su camino sin voltear a verlo si quiera.

Ahora si que te propasaste Ryuuzaki – reclamaba enfadado Kira hiendo tras de ella, sin prestar atención a la encantadora sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara del pelinegro.


	4. PISTAS, DEDUCCIONES, DUDAS

4.- Pistas, deducciones, dudas…

A penas había pasado media hora después de la hora citada de que se habían reunido para trabajar en la casa-oficina de Ryuuzaki, este mando a instalar tres ordenadores para que estuvieran más cómodos buscando información.

Al parecer con esto último terminamos de recabar la información¿les parece? – preguntaba Yiari aun atenta al monitor.

No lo se, como que la parte de sentencias, deberíamos ser mas severos en la conclusión – comentaba Light repasando el escrito.

¿Te parece poco que la gente pase todo el resto de sus vidas encerrados? – lo provocaba L "Mmmmm, el porcentaje de posibilidades de que seas Kira ha subido Light", pensaba observándolo atentamente, tratando de no mencionar el caso frente a la chica.

Si, los delincuentes merecen mas castigo, eso no es suficiente, deberían de desaparecer así no causarían tantos problemas a la sociedad – encarando al detective, sabia que se arriesgaba, pero también quería averiguar, si aquella chica seguía sus ideales.

Kira

Kira, que nombre tan mortífero, nadie había pensado que ese nombre seria letal, hasta el extremo de poner transparentes y a punto de ahogarse a aquellos dos chicos…

¿Perdón dijiste algo? – por fin el pelirrojo rompía el sepulcral silencio que inundaba la habitación.

Si, dije Kira – respondía Yiari, sin apartar la vista del monitor de su lap.

¿Y eso a que viene? – L ponía un poco mas de azúcar a su té, tratando de darle la menor importancia aquel comentario.

Que el perfil de Light encaja a la perfección con la del asesino en serie Kira, por como discuten – sin parar de teclear – ¿por que insistes en castigar tan severamente a los delincuentes? – posando sus pupilas oscuras en el chico.

Por que como dice el dicho la justicia es ciega, no se castiga a los que lo merecen si no existen suficientes pruebas, y que su vida este tan cómoda encerrados no se me hace justo, así que mejor que librarse de ellos – contestaba arrogantemente Light.

Pero entre las patas también se llevarían a varios inocentes, si se aprobara la pena de muerte en el mundo, con la influencia de los poderosos, muchos inocentes se les culparía, así que seria un desastre – opinaba la chica

Así que esa solución solo es buena para ti y Kira – llevándose el dedo a la boca, mientras observaba atentamente a su sospechoso.

Ah ya veo, aun sigues sospechando de mi verdad Ryuuzaki, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que yo ¡NO SOY KIRA! – alzando un poco la voz el acusado.

Si L había conseguido con la ayuda de esa chica, sacar poco a poco de sus casillas a Light, vaya al parecer aquella nueva estudiante no era cómplice de ese asesino, analizaba el detective, aun que su hipótesis se desvaneció en un momento…

No te dejes llevar por tus impulsos Light, podrías cometer algún error – volviendo su vista a la pantalla.

El pelirrojo estaba tan asombrado como el detective ante los comentarios de esa chica, tomaba un poco de aire, ella tenia razón, su mente recordó a aquel primer error que cometió al tratar de matar al supuesto detective en frente de todos los televidentes, debería controlarse mas, ante las indirectas de L, observándolo mientras sonreía…

Tienes razón seré mas cuidadoso – apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

Mmmm, al parecer ya encontraste una aliada Light – sin perder de vista a los chicos.

Mmmm y al parecer ustedes dos están muy interesados por el tema de ese asesino, Ryuuzaki pareces todo un detective – de nuevo apartando su atención del ordenador, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, y cruzando las manos para apoyar el mentón sobre ellas.

Yiari, solo es un juego entre Light y yo, ya sabes el tema de Kira esta muy de moda, y todos tratan de averiguar quien es, tu misma has dicho que encaja con el perfil de Kira – sonreía el detective.

Entonces si es un juego me encantaría jugar a mi también – devolvía la sonrisa al detective, parece Light que seremos dos contra ti – apartándose un poco del pelirrojo – y la pregunta de un millón de yenes¿Cómo Kira mata? –sonreía muy divertida la chica, esperando alguna respuesta, pero solo fue ignorada – bueno como ustedes no tienen ni idea a mi se me ocurre que tiene un objeto especial, podrían llamarlo algo que no es de este "mundo"…

"El libro" – pensaban los chicos.

Ok, y si ese objeto ya no estuviera en la manos de Kira, pero aun así sigue habiendo asesinatos, cabe la posibilidad que exista otro de esos objetos y… - el detective era interrumpido.

Kira este buscando alguna persona con sus mismos ideales, para engañar a la policía y hacerles pensar que es el mismo que sigue con los asesinatos... – cediéndole la palabra a Ryuuzaki.

Y hacer que lo contacte minimamente, para que el quede fuera de sospechas, sin que allá forma de relacionarlos, muy buena hipótesis – reflexionaba el detective.

Pero posiblemente Kira se de cuenta de su error – observando a Light suplicante – y cambie de opinión, todo mundo tiene derecho a arrepentirse.

Light, de un salto se paraba de su asiento, observando con ira a sus jueces.

Bueno ya que les encanta jugar a mis costillas, los dejo solos para que sigan con sus hipótesis absurdas, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, con su permiso me retiro – dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo, pero antes de cerrar, observaba a la chica obsequiándole una sonrisa de gratitud por haber hecho referencia a su pequeño error – "tienes razón estas cosas no podemos dejárselas a terceros".

¿Y ese suspiro? – miraba aturdido el pelinegro a la chica.

Nada, tengo que retirarme – sin apartar la vista de aquella puerta donde había salido su protegido – espero que halla entendido mis palabras – pensaba en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que cerraba su portátil y se levantaba.

No entres en su juego por favor – el detective sin pensarlo, la tomo de la mano, jalándola hacia el, para estrecharla contra su cuerpo en un ligero abrazo – presiento que sabes mas de lo que dices – susurrando a su oído.

Solo quiero que me escuche, y hacerle entender… - Yiari callo de repente, estaba hablando de mas – perdona tengo que retirarme – apartándose de el mientras sonreía – tendremos que vernos de nuevo para terminar el "trabajo", hasta luego.

Por supuesto que nos veremos, hasta pronto, y cuídate por favor – Ryuuzaki percibió la fragancia de aquella chica al pasar junto a el, sabia que tenia que protegerla hasta de ella misma.

Ya de muy tarde Ryuuzaki, no dejaba de pasearse por la sala de un lado a otro, negando con la cabeza sin cesar y sus manos no dejaban de moverse, en verdad estaba muy confundido… esa chica, la causa de su confusión. No dejaba de pensar en ella, sus comentarios a cerca del caso Kira, le dio pistas de sus próximos movimientos pero al mismo tiempo hizo ver sus errores a su Light su enemigo. Que demonios pasaba a caso ella era igual que Light, un demonio que juega con las personas a su antojo, diciendo verdades a medias, o todo lo contrario, seria esa pieza fundamental, que trataba de guiarlo para atrapar al asesino, su ángel… sonreía parándose un momento de su caminar ese ángel que lo cuidaba entre las sombras… repentinamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza, - No al que cuida es a Light, a ese asesino - se decía a si mismo respirando dificultosamente, decidió sentarse en su posición habitual para tranquilizarse, llevándose el dedo a la boca vaya reacción que había experimentado gracias a esa chica, reflexionaba el detective, aun recordaba su pequeña charla que había terminado con un hasta luego, y la promesa de volverse a encontrar…


End file.
